La mort de Naruto Uzumaki
by Axeliste
Summary: Je peux pas faire de résumé, sinon, il n'y a plus de suspense. Mais sinon, venez lire.


**Titre** : La mort de Naruto Uzumaki.

**Auteur** : Axeliste

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto ! ^^

**Pairing:** Naruto

**Rating**: K

**Note de l'auteur**: C'est une Death, les morts de ressuscitent pas. Malheureusement. C'est un peu glauque, mais bon. Enfin, bonne lecture ! ^^

_**Réponse des reviews:**_

_mangapuryoru: Merci, et si ça peut te faire plaisir, je suis en train d'écrire un Kurama( = Kyuubi)/ Naruto. ^^_

_Ookami Kitsune: Merci, ça fait plaisir de savoir que mes lecteur(trice)s aiment ! ^^_

_Oksaline: Tout d'abord merci, je suis contente que ça plaise, et ensuite... La Trilogie des Bartéméus... Je connais pas... C'est inconnu pour moi, désolé..._

* * *

><p><strong>POV's Naruto Uzumaki:<strong>

Au fond de moi, je l'ai toujours vu, que tu sombrais à petit feu. Et pourtant je ne pouvais l'admettre que je regardais chacun de tes faits et gestes. A mesure que le temps passait, tu devenais de plus en plus distant, de plus en plus sombre. J'aurais voulu être ton soleil pour te réchauffer, pour t'éclairer. Mais plus le temps passe et plus je me dis que c'est impossible.

Moi, c'est Naruto Uzumaki. J'ai 22 ans, je suis un ninja du village caché de Konoha. Mon rêve, c'est de devenir Hokage et de sauvé des Ténèbres mon meilleur ami, Sasuke Uchiha. Ca fait depuis mes 12 ans que je lui cours après, et après avoir tué son frère, Itachi Uchiha, il est revenu de lui-même au village. Grâce à Baa-chan, il a pu redevenir un ninja de Konoha, et je lui ai fait part de mes sentiments à mes 20 ans. On a vécu 1 an et demi ensemble, sauf que Sasuke voulait avoir une descendance pour que la famille Uchiha continue d'exister. Moi, comme le baka que je suis, j'ai accepté. Et quand, j'ai revu Sasuke avec sa femme, lui avec un grand sourire au lèvre, et elle avec un ventre bien rond, j'en ai souffert. Sakura, Sai, et même Gaara ont essayé de me réconforter. Et puis ce matin, Tsunade m'a demandé dans son bureau. Elle voulait me confier une mission. C'est vrai que j'ai déprimé un moment, et que par la même occasion, je n'ai plus eu de mission. Mais apparemment, ça allait changer.

Tsunade voulait me confier une mission de rang B, je lui ai rit au nez, et finalement, j'ai réussi à avoir une mission de rang S. Comme à mon habitude, je partais seul en mission. Mais, cette fois-ci, j'aurai peut-être dû écouter Kyubi et accepté l'aide d'autre ninja.

La mission consistait à aller dans un sous-sol plutôt louche, et de récolter des informations. Plutôt simple, n'est-ce pas ? C'était ce que je pensais moi aussi. Et puis, en même temps, je n'avais pas trop le cœur à la mission.

* * *

><p><strong>POV's Narrateur :<strong>

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Naruto était partit en mission de rang S. Et puis, un matin, alors que Tsunade regardait tranquillement le journal, sa tasse se brisa, et elle gagna au lotto. En voyant cela, l'Hokage déglutit, et appela sur le champ Sasuke, Sai, Sakura, Neji, Lee, ainsi que Tenten et Konohamaru. Ils vinrent, et elle les envoya sur le lieu de mission de Naruto. Sakura qui était au courant pour la mission de Naruto, demanda des explications à Tsunade, et l'Hokage lui fit part de son inquiétude. Les sept ninjas partirent sur le champ.

Du côté de Naruto, il n'avait rien découvert, et juste avant de repartir pour le village, il avait remarqué une espèce d'entrée. N'écoutant point Kyubi qui lui disait de repartir immédiatement, Naruto entra.

Le jour où les sept ninjas arrivèrent, Neji utilisa directement son Byukugan, et repéra très vite Naruto. C'est alors qu'ils entrèrent là où Naruto était entré un peu plus tôt. Mais s'ils avaient su ce qu'ils les attendaient, personnes ne serait rentré.

* * *

><p><strong>POV's Naruto Uzumaki :<strong>

Au bout de plusieurs heures de marche, je rentrais enfin dans une salle. Elle était recouverte de fleurs plus belles les unes que les autres, des rayons du soleil passaient à travers le plafond, c'était joli, beaucoup trop joli pour l'endroit. On se serait cru au paradis. Aux Champs Elyseum. Je restais quelques minutes à observer ce magnifique endroit, jusqu'à que j'aperçoive un gamin qui regardait le plafond. Je me précipitais vers lui, et quand j'arrivais à quelques centimètres de lui, il se retourna, et avant même que je n'eus le temps de faire le moindre geste, il me planta une épée ninja près du cœur.

- NARUTOOO !

Oh… C'était la voix de Sasuke… Tiens, en y pensant, ce gosse qui se tenait devant lui ressemblait un peu… Il ressemblait aussi à la femme de Sasu…C'est marrant, ça ne me dérange pas de me faire tuer par ce gosse qui lui ressemble…

Je souris, fermis les yeux, et tombais sur le sol rempli de parfum délicat. Après la voix de Sasuke, je pus entendre celle de Sakura, Sai, Neji, Tenten, Konohamaru, mais j'entendais surtout celle de Kyubi. Elle me hurlait dessus, comme quoi je ne pouvais pas mourir… C'est là que je me retrouvais devant la cage de la renarde. Et puis, je lançais la conversation.

- Dis, Kyu ? Tu te souviens de notre discussion sur ta forme humaine si tu pouvais avoir un corps ?

- Naruto ! C'est pas le moment de parler de ça ! Laisses-moi te soigner, merde !

- Et bah, j'ai trouvé exactement tu serais. Alors bonne chance pour ta nouvelle vie dans ton corps à toi, et rien qu'à toi.

Kyu n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que j'exécutais déjà une technique que j'avais mise au point, au cas où.

* * *

><p><strong>POV's Narrateur :<strong>

Sasuke fut le premier à entrer dans la salle. C'est aussi le premier qui vu Naruto se faire transpercé par cette lame, et ce gosse. Sasuke ne réfléchi même pas à tuer ce gosse, non, la seule chose qui le préoccupait, c'était Naruto. Le brun se précipita vers Naruto déjà au sol. Les autres le rejoignirent très vite. Sakura essaya de le soigner avec une de ces techniques, mais aucune ne marchait, la blessure était trop proche de son cœur. Sakura avait pensé que vu que Naruto abritait Kyubi, il était hors de danger, et ne pouvait pas mourir en mission, mais apparemment, elle s'était trompée.

Alors que tout le monde essayait de ramener Naruto à la vie, ils virent une chose qu'ils ne pensèrent ne jamais voir : une jeune femme sortit comme par enchantement du corps de Naruto. Le jeune femme, se retourna et essaya toute sorte de réveil, mais le blond était mort. Il commençait à devenir blanc, froid… La jeune femme et tout le reste des ninjas pleuraient. Ils ne pouvaient pas le croire, leur Naruto était mort.

Quand, ils revinrent au village, tous avaient les yeux rougis par leurs pleurent, même Neji. Ils emmenèrent le corps de Naruto à Tsunade et la jeune femme qui était sortit du corps de Naruto, et qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis que le blond était mort. Quand Tsunade le vit, froid, sans vie, mort. Elle fondit en larmes.

- Naruto vous demande de ne pas pleurer. Dit la jeune femme.

Tsunade se tourna vers la jeune femme qui venait de parler.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Kyubi.

La réponse de la jeune femme en face d'elle surprit l'Hokage. Depuis quand Kyubi avait forme humaine.

Et puis, Sasuke eut une réaction qui étonna tout le monde :

- TU SAIS COMMENT NARUTO A SOUFFERT ?

Kyubi péta instantanément un câble alors que la femme de Sasuke entra justement dans le bureau de l'Hokage :

- LA FERME UCHIHA ! TU NE PEUX PAS COMPRENDRE, ALORS LA GUEULE ! TU NE PEUX ME COMPRENDRE ! JE VAIS TE DIRE UNE CHOSE ! TU SAIS CE QUE NARU A VU JUSTE AVANT DE MOURIR ? TU SAIS POURQUOI IL M'A EMPÊCHE DE LE SOIGNER ? NON, ALORS TA GUEULE ! TU NE PEUX PAS COMPRENDRE, NI MOI, NI NARU ! TU NE PEUX PAS COMPRENDRE QU'IL AIT SOUFFERT EN TE VOYANT SOURIRE AVEC TA FEMME ? TU NE PEUX PAS COMPRENDRE POURQUOI IL SAIT MIT A SOURIRE QUAND CE GOSSE LA TRANSPERCE AVEC SA PUTAIN D'EPEE ? TU NE PEUX PAS COMPRENDRE COMMENT CA FAIT MAL… Tu ne peux pas comprendre pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a vu en ce gosse une part qui te ressemblait… Pourquoi sa dernière image, c'était toi avec ton gosse et ta femme… Pourquoi il m'a demandé lors de sa putain de technique pour que je puisse avoir un corps de vous faire un bisou à tous, alors que tout ce que j'ai envi de faire c'est de te baffer putain d'Uchiha… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a demandé que vous ne pleurerez pas lors de son enterrement… Pourquoi, hein ?...

Tout le monde resta sans voix devant Kyubi… Ce démon qui avait tué des milliers d'innocents qui pleurait pour une personne… Son réceptacle, en plus… Naruto Uzumaki.

**POV's Tsunade :**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine depuis la mort de Naruto. C'était comme si Naruto avait emmené dans sa mort toute la joie de vivre du village. Sasuke était enfermé depuis que Kyubi avait haussé la voix. Sakura essayait tant bien que mal de s'en remettre. Konohamaru était complètement perdu. Lee essayait tant bien que mal de rire. Kiba faisait comme Lee, mais ça ne marchait pas vraiment, car pratiquement tout ce qu'ils disaient faisait penser à Naruto. Sai s'était encore plus fermé aux autres. Tenten et Neji n'avaient rien dit depuis leur rentré de mission. Tout les sensei, non plus ne disaient pas grand-chose. Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Shino, Temari, Kankuro, et Gaara qui s'était déplacé exprès n'avaient pratiquement rien dit. Et puis, un matin, Gaara avait donné rendez-vous à Kyubi pour en savoir sur Naruto, sauf que la renarde avait subitement disparu.

* * *

><p><strong>POV's Kyubi<strong> :

Tss, ça fait presque une semaine et demi que je n'entends plus les jérémiades incessantes de mon Naruto. Cela fait bizarre, trop bizarre. Sasuke est en pleine déprime, tout le village déprime de ne plus voir Naruto et sa bonne humeur contaminante. Naruto est mort, emportant avec lui des souvenirs tristes et joyeux. Et aucune technique ne pourra le ressusciter, comme Chiyo l'avait fait avec Gaara. Même moi, j'en suis incapable avec mon immense chakra.

Ce matin, j'ai pris une grande décision. Le rêve de Naruto était de devenir Hokage, il est mort avant, alors faut que ça soit la personne en qui, il a le plus confiance qui soit Hokage, j'ai nommé Sasuke. Même si le concerné n'est pas d'accord, il n'aura pas le choix.

Mais c'est comme ça, sur cette Terre, des milliers de ninjas meurent en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire « Bonjour. » Naruto fait partit du cycle de cette Terre. C'est ainsi. On ne peut remonter le temps. Alors, il faut au moins être heureux d'avoir connu cet immense ninja qui nous à quitter trop tôt.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>


End file.
